Can I Change?
by INACTIVE- Dissa Chavalliana
Summary: Katsuie diusir oleh Oda Nobunaga karena dianggap membunuh Nagamasa. Dan sekarang, Katsuie harus mencari tujuan lain. Namun, ia pingsan, dan seseorang hendak menolongnya. / "Daijoubu, Katsuie!" "Aku bersedia menjadi temanmu!" / Ask for typing(s) suggestions badly, please! (Cover copyrights from Desert Zorro)
1. Go Away!

Hello, Dissa is here again! Ini adalah story less humor saya yang kedua. KST accepted kapan saja, terutama untuk pengetikannya! Hohoho... Well, happy reading minna. (Dan soal FF Dissa yang lain, nanti tunggu aja. Saya berusaha ko!)

* * *

**_Can I Change?_**

_Summary : Katsuie adalah seorang pengawal dari Dai Rokudan Maou, sekaligus istri dari Oda O-Ichi. Dan hari ini akan kedatangan tamu, tapi siapa? / Di sinilah awal dari semuanya..._

Genre(s) : Drama, Romance, Friendship (it'll comes from Chap. 2), Hurt/Comfort (a little)  


Rate : T.

**_Warning(s) : Typo, Hentai, Kurang bermakna, dll.  
_**

_-Don't blame much on me! Pardon me if there are many wrongs, but at least I've tried as hard as possible.-_

* * *

_**Keterangan penulisan FFn** :_

_Italic _untuk Other Language and Sfx

**Bold** untuk penekanan masalah

_**Bold and italic** _combined untuk perpindahan P. O. V.

* * *

**Chap 1 : Go Away!**

Seorang pria berbaju baja hijau dengan rambut yang panjangnya lurus sebahu, baru saja membuka matanya. Sambil sedikit merapikan poni yang hampir menutupi matanya, ia melihat terik fajar melalui jendela yang terbuka cukup lebar. Jam di dekatnya menunjukkan jarum panjang angka 6, dan jarum pendek antara 9 dan 10. Pria itu kemudian duduk di atas ranjang untuk menenangkan diri.

"Ternyata sudah pagi lagi..," katanya pelan.

Kemudian, terdengar teriakan seorang wanita, "Katsuie! Sarapanmu cepat dimakan! Nanti dingin kamu yang bingung sendirii!"

"Baik... Beri aku waktu 5 menit!" teriak Katsuie. Sekarang, pria yang bernama Katsuie ini mengambil head armor di dalam lemarinya, kemudian menyisir rambutnya dan segera mengenakan _head armor_ itu. Dengan hati-hati, Katsuie berjalan ke ruang makan.

"_Doumou_, Katsuie! Kami sudah agak lama menunggumu!" sahut seorang pria berkumis tebal, begitu pula janggutnya. Pria itu mengenakan baju besi abu-abu, dengan _armor_ besi yang mengelilingi mukanya.

Di samping pria itu, ada seorang wanita berambut panjang tanpa poni sepunggung. Ia mengenakan baju merah muda mencolok, dan tampak sangat elegan dengan _dress violet_ di luarnya. Juga seorang wanita lagi yang lebih tinggi dengan rambut disanggul. Sanggulannya dijepit dengan sirkom _blue butterfly_. Ia terlihat sangat elegan dengan _kimono black-red_ nya.

"Jangan bilang kau bimbang lagi semalaman... Hingga kau tidak bisa tidur, kan?" kata wanita yang mengenakan _kimono_ dengan nada separuh menekan. Sementara wanita di sebelahnya hanya tertawa kecil.

Katsuie langsung duduk di meja makan, tanpa menghiraukan keadaan. Sambil mengambil _tempura_nya, ia berkata, "Mana mungkin ada kejadian yang terus berulang setiap malam? Dan kalau aku tidak tidur, berarti aku dibilang orang hilang akal,"

"Benar juga.. Tapi, bukannya setiap malam kau menatap langit-langit atap? Pasti itu sambil membayangkan masa-masa lalumu?" tegas wanita _kimono_ kemudian.

"Sudah, diam, Nouhime-sama, konsentrasi makanku hampir terganggu karenamu..." perintah Katsuie.

"Eergh? Tidak bertanya akan sesat di jalan!" ingat Nouhime. Wanita di sampingnya tidak diam begitu saja.

Ia menatap Nouhime dengan polosnya, dan berkata, "Jangan diganggu, Nouhime-sama... Ichi tidak mau melihat Katsuie-_sama_ lebih jengkel..."

Dengan terpaksa, Nouhime menuruti O-Ichi, meski dirinya masih penasaran. Pria berbaju besi abu-abu tadi tiba-tiba berdiri. Ia berteriak, "MINNA! **Kita akan kedatangan tamu**!"

"Tamu? Tumben sekali, Nobunaga_-niisan_..." kata O-Ichi agak bingung. Bagaimana tidak? Tempatnya mereka berempat ini, Owari, adalah salah satu tempat yang _warriors_ nya sangat kuat. Hal ini dikarenakan sebenarnya Oda Nobunaga adalah _Dai Rokudan Maou_, yang artinya Raja Surga Keenam.

"Dia adalah mantan rivalku. Sudah lama kami tidak berjumpa. Makanya kuundang dia kemari... Hohohoho..." jelas Nobunaga disertai tawa khas.

"Mantan rival? Menarik sekali! Akan segera kusiapkan _ocha_ untuknyaa~" kata Nouhime sambil bergegas ke dapur.

Di luar jendela, terlihat seseorang yang berambut panjang. Ia mengangguk pelan dan secara misterius, ia bergegas meninggalkan daerah Owari.

* * *

_**Katsuie's P. O. V.**_

Aku berada di kamarku untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Memang salah satu kepribadianku adalah menyendiri di waktu luang. Klan Oda menurutku bukanlah apa-apa. Nobunaga-sama tidak memberi tugas sama sekali, O-Ichi sama katanya masih sibuk membereskan rumah, entah kapan O-Ichi sama selesai, sementara Nouhime-sama sibuk membuat hidangan untuk tamu kelak.

_Tok! Tok!_

Ada seseorang yang mengetuk pintu! "Siapa itu?" tanyaku dengan nada agak malas. Belum 2 detik, orang yang mengetuk pintu itu langsung membuka pintu kamarku. Lancang... Hmph.

"Ichi kesepian nih... Katsuie-_sama_... Mau tidak, Katsuie-sama... menemani Ichi ke halaman depan?" tanyanya sedikit ragu. Rupanya O-Ichi sama, aku kira hantu tadi. O-Ichi sama ini gadis yang sangat sopan. Di mana pun tempatnya, O-Ichi sama tidak akan pernah berkata kasar. O-Ichi sama juga selalu mengerjakan tugas dengan baik.

"Tentu saja, O-Ichi sama... Kebetulan aku tidak sedang ngapa-ngapain," jawabku. Tanpa berpikir lagi, aku bersama O-Ichi sama pergi ke halaman depan rumah.

Sesampai di halaman depan, kami duduk di ayunan bersama. Tidak hanya duduk, kami juga memandang panorama siang yang begitu indah. Para burung tampak menari dan bersiul dengan leluasa, sementara itu juga terdengar gemericik air sungai yang begitu menyejukkan. Kami-sama, sungguh, alam ciptaanmu ini begitu luar biasa.

"Katsuie-sama.." panggil O-Ichi sama secara tiba-tiba. Aku hanya menoleh kepadanya.

"Ichi.. Boleh bersandar di bahu Katsuie-sama.. Tidak?" tanyanya sedikit memaksa. Aah, O-Ichi sama terkadang merepotkan juga.. Tapi apa boleh buat, harus kuanjurkan, "Tentu, O-Ichi sama. Aku tidak keberatan,"

Pipi O-Ichi sama mendadak menjadi merah. Ia bersandar secara perlahan... Menuju pundakku...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Tlep.._

_._

_._

_._

Hah? Perasaan apa ini? O-Ichi sama... Begitu hangat... Tapi aku tak mengerti apa maksudnya.. Apa yang harus kulakukan?

_Hiieeee!_

Seekor kuda putih berhenti tepat di samping ayunan yang diduduki kami. Kuda putih itu dikendarai seorang pria yang model bajunya hampir sama sepertiku, hanya saja berwarna putih dan merah. Tunggu, mungkinkah orang itu lah yang dimaksud Nobunaga-sama?

"_Konnichiwa desu_. Ini kediaman klan Oda kan?" kata orang itu dengan suara yang cukup keren. Aku dan O-Ichi sama sedikit terkejut melihat pria ini. Sungguh.

O-Ichi menjawab dengan pelan dan sedikit kaku, "Ini... Kediaman Oda... Betul... Pasti kau... Mantan... Rival Nobunaga... -_sama_?!"

Pria itu menjawab tegas, "Benar. Aku adalah rivalnya dulu! Tapi karena beberapa alasan, aku, Azai _Bizen Kami no_ Nagamasa, dan dia terpisah. Untungnya alasan itu sudah pecah, hingga aku akan menjadi rivalnya lagi..."

O-Ichi yang mendengarnya terlihat kagum sekali. Bukan. Sepertinya... Akan _shock_? Yah, apa boleh buat, mungkin aku akan memanggil Nobunaga-sama dulu.

"Oi, O-Ichi sama kutitipkan padamu. Aku akan panggilkan Nobunaga-sama,"

"O-Ichi, sama? Maksudmu Ichi? Di mana? Apa yang itu?" tanyanya. Tangannya yang tegas itu menunjuk ayunan. Aku mengangguk dan segera bergegas.

Di dalam, aku berteriak cukup keras, "NOBUNAGA-_SAMAA_! Azai _Bizen Ka-Ka... Kaa..._ Aduh, _Ka_ siapa tadi? Kepanjangan sih,"

Yah, ternyata aku lupa nama belakangnya. Nobunaga-_sama_ menghadap ke arahku. "_Kami no_ Nagamasa kan? Bawa dia masuk!" ingatnya sambil menuntut perintah padaku.

* * *

"O-Ichi, cepat siuman ya..." kata Nouhime sambil menegukkan segelas _ocha_ ke O-Ichi _sama_.

"Nagamasa, gimana ceritanya ini? Kenapa adikku pingsan?" tanya Nobunaga-_sama_.

"Tadi pria berbaju hijau itu menugaskanku menjaga Ichi. Saat itu, aku bergegas mendatanginya. Tapi dia malah pingsan di hadapanku!" cerita Nagamasa.

Nouhime-_sama_ memberi tatap sadis ke arahku. Ia berkata sinis, "Kenapa bukan kamu yang bawa O-Ichi ke sini, hah? Dia kan istrimu..." Di samping itu, Nobunaga-_sama_ ngangguk-ngangguk tampak tidak terima.

Nagamasa terkejut, "Jadi, dia istri Ichi? Cepat banget yaa... Ichi sudah punya!"

"_Sumimasen_, tapi aku kurang kuat untuk mengangkat O-Ichi sama..." jawabku datar. Nobunaga-_sama_ yang asyik minum _ocha_ kemudian memuncratkan sebagian isinya ke arahku.

Nobunaga-sama mengarahkan pedang besarnya ke arahku. "Katakan sekali lagi... Apa...?"

Aku geleng-geleng. Dan menunduk pelan. Rasanya tubuh ini tidak begitu nyaman.

"Beraninya..." Nobunaga-_sama_ mengeluarkan tatap kejamnya. Tentu saja aku makin nunduk.

"Kenapa aku ngomong gitu ya?" batinku.

"**Ah... Ichi... Ada di mana?**"

Tentu saja... Suara itu... O-Ichi sama sudah siuman. "O-Ichi! Kau tidak apa kan?" tanya Nobunaga-_sama_.

"... Haii... Ichi wa daijoubu desu... Akh!" O-Ichi _sama_ terkejut saat melihat Nagamasa. Memang apa yang spesial dari pria itu? Dia manusia juga. Postur tubuhnya juga biasa. Yang membedakan dari kami hanyalah, ia melengkungkan bibirnya ke bawah. Aneh.

"_Doumou_, Ichi. Adiknya Nobunaga makin cantik aja nii~" sapa Nagamasa. Cantik? Kenapa Nagamasa menyapa O-Ichi _sama_ seperti itu?

"Dipanggil... Apa?" tanya O-Ichi _sama_ agak ragu ke Nagamasa. "Oh, aku? Cukup panggil Nagamasa." jawabnya.

Oh tidak, kenapa ini, rasanya ingin sedikit muntah... Nobunaga tiba-tiba bertanya, "Kalian mungkin akan bosan kalau di sini terus. Bagaimana kalau Katsuie, O-Ichi, dan Nagamasa jalan-jalan keliling sekitar Owari?"

_Glek!_ Kutelan ludahku. Yang kudengar adalah... Aku... Bersama O-Ichi sama dan Nagamasa keliling Owari! O-Ichi sama tentu saja ok, dia istriku, tapi dia! Nagamasa... Kenapa harus sama dia juga? Nanti aku tambah muntah lagi takutnya.

"Katsuie, kau tampak tidak suka, ada apa?" tanya Nouhime-_sama_. Wah iya, tak kusadari kalau aku berlebihan membayangkan mimpi indah, yang bakal hancur seketika, sampai mukaku terasa mengusut.

"Oh, tidak.. Baik-baik saja.." jawabku sambil berusaha menutupi ketidaksukaanku. Iya, entah kenapa, aku mulai sedikit tidak menyukai Nagamasa.

"Ya sudah, aku, Ichi, dan Katsuie pergi dulu! Jaga rumah kalian!" kata Nagamasa. Kemudian, kami bertiga jalan keluar.

"_Jaa neeeee~_!" teriak Nouhime-sama sambil melambaikan tangan kanannya.

* * *

Setelah agak jauh dari rumah..

"Ichi.. Aku hampir lupa. Tadi aku ada beli beberapa _takoyaki_ di jalan. **Mau tidak?**"

_Glek!_

Apa yang mau kau lakukan sekarang, Nagamasa?

"_Takoyaki desu ka_?" tanya O-Ichi _sama_.

"Enak loh..."

Aku terdiam melihat adegan ini. Pokoknya, sekali lagi ada adegan mereka bersama-sama... Lihat saja...

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Dan..._

_Ternyata..._

.

.

.

.

_Setelah Nagamasa mengeluarkan makanan itu..._

.

.

.

.

.

**O-Ichi sama... Dia... MENGAMBILNYA...**

"_Arrigatou_, Nagamasa-_sama._.."

"_Ne, doushimashita_!"

Itu terlalu... Sangat terlalu! Aku mau bertindak, tapi kenapa...? Aku tak mau berinteraksi dengan Nagamasa yang kutidak sukai? Batinku merasa begitu aneh!

**AAAAAAARGHH!**

**CUKUUUUP!** Daripada begini terus! Aku tidak mau melihat adegan sok Nagamasa lagi! Memang ada O-Ichi _sama_ di situ, tapi aku tidak tahan... **Tekadku bulat!** Aku tidak mau melihat orang yang ku tidak sukai, meski ada orang yang kusukai! Ya! Dengan sekuat tenaga, aku berlari, menghindari Nagamasa dan O-Ichi _sama_.

**Jahat! Ku takkan peduli, meski kalian memanggilku!**

"Loh? Katsuie-_sama_?!"

"Mau kemana, Katsuie? Kukira kau mau juga..."

"AKU TIDAK PEDULI LAGII! BIARKAN SAJA... KATSUIE, KAU TAU KALAU INI PILIHAN YANG BENAR..." Batinku.

Aku berlari sampai di depan rumah. Lihat saja nanti, Nagamasa.. Pasti! Aku pasti akan membunuhmu!

* * *

**_Narrator's P. O. V._**

Sekarang Nagamasa hendak pulang. Ia benar-benar puas. Meski dibalik kepuasan itu, Katsuie masih memendam amarahnya. "Nobunaga, aku kembali dulu!" pamit Nagamasa.

"Baiklah, kalau ada waktu, berkunjunglah lagi.. Hohohooo..," kata Nobunaga. Lalu Nobunaga memberi perintah ke Katsuie :

"**Hoi, Katsuie! Antarkan Nagamasa sampai ke depan. Aku, Nouhime, dan O-Ichi akan rapat antar klan,**"

Katsuie terdiam sejenak. Tak lama kemudian, ia mengangguk pelan. Ia pun mengantar Nagamasa keluar rumah. Di tangan kiri Katsuie, ada senjata panjang bewarna hijau. Sepertinya itu _duo-sided blade_ nya.

Dengan heran, Nagamasa bertanya, "Senjatanya itu buat apa?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dan Katsuie menjawab, "Takutnya nanti ada yang menghadang jalan pulangmu, Nagamasa.. Sungguh..."

"Oh.. Aku mengerti. Dan kenapa tadi kamu-" Pertanyaan Nagamasa berikutnya terputus.

.

.

.

"**Kurasa sekarang adalah waktunya...**"

Nagamasa kebingungan. "**Waktu... Nya?**"

Seseorang menghadang jalan Nagamasa secara tiba-tiba. Senyuman licik muncul di mulutnya. "Mungkin ini saatnya... **UNTUK MEMBUNUHMU!**"

_Clink!_ Segagang senjata dihadapkan ke Nagamasa. Dan Nagamasa menyadari siapa orang itu! "Apa? Tak mungkin! Kau-"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sayang, saat Nagamasa akan menyebut namanya, ia menyayat tubuh Nagamasa dengan lihai. Hingga Nagamasa... Benar-benar... Tewas.

"Seperti yang kurencanakan! Hahahahaaa! Aku menang... O-Ichi sama!"

* * *

"Baiklah! Rapat Oda sudah selesai!" teriak Nouhime.

"Ngomong-ngomong.. Katsuie-sama kok belum datang?" tanya O-Ichi.

"Lho iya ya? Padahal cuman disuruh ngantar!" kata Nouhime yang baru sadar.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita lihat ke depan.." kata Nobunaga. Mereka bertiga pun ke depan rumah. Mereka melihat Katsuie berdiri memegang _duo-sided blade_, sambil bernafas kelelahan.

"Katsuie? Kau habis melakukan apa?" tanya Nobunaga. Kemudian, O-Ichi melihat ke depan Katsuie. Ia sangat terkejut. Karena yang di depannya adalah...

"Nagamasa... _Sama_? Nagamasa-_samaaa_!" O-Ichi berlari ke arah orang yang terancam tewas tersebut. Ia mengelus pipi Nagamasa. Sampai-sampai O-Ichi rela menitikkan air mata untuknya.

"Nagamasa-_sama_...! Kenapa kau meninggalkanku?! Nagamasa-_samaaaa_!"

Katsuie kaget melihat O-Ichi. Kenapa ia rela menangis untuk Nagamasa? Mereka hanya bertemu hari ini...

"Hah? Nagamasa?" teriak Nobunaga dan Nouhime bersamaan. Lalu mereka berdua ikut melihat Nagamasa yang tewas karena terbunuh. Nobunaga dan Nouhime tidak percaya akan kejadian ini. Apa benar Katsuie.. Membunuh Nagamasa?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"... _Hiks_... **Cukup sudah! Katsuie!**"

Sambil menahan tangis, O-Ichi menampar Katsuie sesadis mungkin. Nouhime dan Nobunaga kaget mendengar suara tamparan itu. Lalu memerhatikan O-Ichi dan Katsuie secara seksama.

"O-Ichi... _Sama_... Kenapa-"

"Jangan tanya kenapa! Kau tidak tau, apa yang sebenarnya ada di batin Ichi! Sebenarnya... Ichi, tidak suka akan kepribadian Katsuie!" teriak O-Ichi sambil menahan tangis. Mata Katsuie mulai terbelalak tak percaya.

"Apa maksud O-Ichi _sama_?"

"Hah? Kau pun tak menyadarinya? Katsuie tak pernah memperhatikan perasaan Ichi! Katsuie tak pernah memberi Ichi hadiah! **KATSUIE BAHKAN TAK PERNAH TERSENYUM UNTUK ICHI!**"

_Glek!_ Katsuie tak hanya terbelalak sekarang, ia merasa batinnya disakiti lebih oleh istrinya sendiri. Meski begitu, sepertinya dia tak mengerti. Kenapa dia harus melakukan semua itu? Dan kenapa saat diteriaki, batinnya mulai terasa sakit? O-Ichi kemudian melanjutkan kata-katanya,

"Kalau Katsuie peduli Ichi, mungkin itu terpaksa! Aku sudah mengetahuinya! Bukti yang pertama, saat Ichi akan pingsan, Katsuie malah menyerahkan Ichi ke Nagamasa-sama! Kedua, saat Ichi bangun, kau malah bengong! Ketiga... Katsuie tidak mencegah Ichi dekat-dekat Nagamasa-_sama_! Katsuie kan, suami Ichi! Kenapa malah lari akan hal yang seperti itu? Apakah itu semua yang dinamakan kasih sayang Katsuie ke Ichi?"

Katsuie bergumam pelan, "Kasih... Sayang... _Sore wa nanda_?"

"Katsuie... Sangat berbeda dengan Nagamasa-_sama_! Meski Nagamasa-_sama_ hanya kenalan kakak Ichi, Nagamasa-_sama_ menggandeng tangan Ichi! Kemanapun Nagamasa-_sama_ dan Ichi pergi, gandengan itu bagai sesuatu yang tak bisa dilepas... Nagamasa-_sama_ juga sering menanyakan perasaan Ichi... Kalau Ichi menjawab sedih, Nagamasa-sama memeluk Ichi erat... Pelukan itu sangat hangat... Baru kali ini... Ichi merasakannya..." lanjut O-Ichi. Air matanya tak dapat ditahan lagi.

Sambil menangis, O-Ichi menampar Katsuie sekali lagi, "Nagamasa-_sama_ melakukan semua itu... Dan Ichi merasa, kalau Ichi dianggap seperti istrinya sendiri... Kau tau? Ichi ingin merasakan semua itu sampai mati... **Tapi kau... DENGAN TEGA MEMBUNUHNYAA!**"

Nobunaga dan Nouhime yang mendengar semua kata-kata O-Ichi juga mengerti.

"Jadi selama ini... Katsuie tidak bersungguh-sungguh dalam menyayangi O-Ichi?" tanya Nobunaga pelan.

"KATSUIE-_SAMA_... SAMA SAJA DENGAN ROBOT! KATSUIE TIDAK MENGERTI PERASAAN ORANG SAMA SEKALI! HANYA PEDULI AKAN PERASAAN KATSUIE-SAMA SENDIRI! LIHAT SAJA! **MULAI HARI INI...** **TIDAK ADA LAGI HUBUNGAN DI ANTARA KITA****!**"

O-Ichi berusaha membawa Nagamasa yang tewas itu. Tapi, apa dayanya tidak cukup.

"Nouhime, bantu O-Ichi mengangkat Nagamasa! Aku akan mengurus Katsuie di sini!" perintah Nobunaga. Katsuie hanya bisa terdiam dan menundukkan kepalanya.

Sementara Nouhime membantu O-Ichi, Nobunaga menghadap Katsuie yang masih merasa sakit akan batinnya.

"**TEGA SEKALI KAU PADA O-ICHI!**" bentaknya.

Katsuie masih terdiam. Sambil memegang batinnya, ia bingung apa yang telah dan harus dilakukan olehnya. "Aku memberi kepercayaan padamu... TAPI LIHAT SEKARANG! **O-ICHI HANYA BISA MENDAPATKAN DUKA**!"

Nobunaga menyiapkan pistol yang berada di tangan kanannya. Pistol itu diarahkan ke kening Katsuie.

"MATILAH!" seru Nobunaga, hingga muncul awan-awan gelap di langit. Nobunaga tersenyum evil. Ia berteriak, "**JADILAH MAYAT DI SINI!**"

_Glegaar!_ Petir menyambar kencang. Katsuie makin merinding. Tiada pilihan lagi yang tersisa. Ia hanya bisa lari dari majikannya.

"HEI! JANGAN LARI, KATSUIE!"

Katsuie berusaha untuk menghindari Nobunaga, meski sedikit ketakutan. Hingga akhirnya Katsuie berlari menuju daerah yang banyak pohonnya. Langsung saja Katsuie bersembunyi di dalam salah satu pohon yang ada.

_Syuut!_

"DI MANA KAU, BRENGSEK?" tanya Nobunaga keras. Nobunaga mencari di sekeliling pohon, tapi hasilnya nihil. Tidak ada satupun ciri khas Katsuie yang terlihat. Dengan terpaksa, Nobunaga memasukkan pistolnya.

Ia berseru, "BAIKLAH! HARI INI KAU BISA KABUR! TAPI LIHATLAH BESOK... AKU AKAN MENJADIKANMU DAGING LANGKA!"

Nobunaga langsung saja jalan kembali ke Owari.

.

.

"Tentu saja pohon di sini banyak, kau takkan mungkin memanjat pohon-pohon ini satu-persatu..." kata Katsuie, sambil menuruni pohon yang dipakai untuk persembunyiannya tadi. Sambil berjalan ke depan, ia berpikir, "Tapi kalau aku tidak boleh ke Owari, aku harus menentukan tujuanku sendiri... Sekarang sudah gelap. Enaknya bagaimana, ya?"

**_Continued to Chapter 2 : Tomo?_**

* * *

Baik, chapter 1 selesai juga... Lega dah... (batuk karena sakit) Oichi sengaja Dissa tulis O-Ichi, karena biasanya dia dipanggil Ichi, tapi kagak tau lagi sih... (Dissa langsung ditantang Oichi untuk melakukan Ice Bucket Challange) Soal Katsuie, sengaja Dissa buat seperti itu. Dia adalah chara yang hanya memerdulikan perasaannya sendiri. Tapi tenang, tenang! Pada chap-chap berikutnya... *smirks* (dihajar Katsuie)

Entah kenapa Dissa kepikiran sama cerita ginian! Seneng ngetiknya, gituu! Meski (mungkin) pada akhirnya Dissa akan mendapat kritik. Hmph. Dan (mungkin) ini story updatenya agak lama, takut dimarahin FF saya yang lain... Ya sudah, daripada banyak bacot, sayonara desu! _Regard Author and Wish You All The Best!_

_._

_._

_._

_"Damn U Assigment's!" - Dissa Chavalliana_


	2. Tomo? And that Night

**_Diss is me Dissa. Come back from other story #slapped_**

Saya berterima kasih pada kalian semua yang sudah membantu Dissa untuk memperbaiki_ chapter_ lalu :) Juga untuk yang bilang _feel_ ngena dan keren, wkwk Dissa ga nyangka bener! Satu lagi, adegan Katsuie ga kuat ngangkat O-Ichi kalian bener-bener _sweatdrop_ di situ ya...? .,. _I don't mind._ Lebih lanjut, _review_ kalian kubalas di bawah. Dissa berharap bisa lebih baik di _chap_ ini... Dan inilah **_Chapter_ 2.**

Oh, juga, judul _chapter_ ini tidak hanya '_Tomo_?'. Sekarang menjadi '_Tomo? And That Night..._'

* * *

**_Can I Change?_**

_Summary : Katsuie diusir oleh Oda Nobunaga karena dianggap membunuh Nagamasa. Dan sekarang, Katsuie harus mencari tujuan lain. Namun, ia pingsan, dan seseorang hendak menolongnya. / "Daijoubu, Katsuie!" "Aku bersedia menjadi temanmu!"_

Genre(s) : Drama, Romance, Friendship (it's begin from this chap!), Little Part of Humor (karena chapter ini perkenalannya 'dia'. Gomen ne), Moral, the others will added soon.

Rate : T

**_Warning(s) : Typo, aneh, kurang ngena, bahasa tidak begitu baku, dll._**

_Don't blame much on me! Pardon me if there are many wrongs, but at least I've tried as hard as possible._

_-Dissa Chavalliana says, Enjoy The Story-_

* * *

_**Keterangan penulisan FFn** :_

_Italic _untuk Other Language, Sfx, isi flashback dan isi mimpi

**Bold** untuk penekanan masalah

_**Bold and italic** _combined untuk perpindahan (baik P. O. V., mimpi, ataupun flashback) (dan hati-hati. Ada bold yang ditaruh dalam isi flashback/mimpi, karena ditekankan oleh Author)

* * *

**Chap 2 : Tomo? And That Night...**

**_Katsuie's P. O. V._**

Tubuhku yang lemah ini masih berjalan ke depan. Jam berapa sekarang? Aku belum makan malam lagi... Kalau aku masih di Owari, Nobunaga-sama pasti menyiapkan beberapa hidangan yang lezat. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Aku sudah diusir.

"Hoooaaaaaam~"

Ngantuk. Aku tidak tahu, kapan aku harus berhenti. Namanya saja jalan tanpa tujuan. **Pokoknya aku ingin jalan 4 jam lagi!** Jangan sampai ketiduran!

_10 menit kemudian..._

Kenapa diriku ngantuk sekali? Aku sudah berjanji untuk tidak ketiduran! Tapi...

.

.

.

.

_Blek!_

_._

_._

Tubuhku terbanting di atas tanah yang kupijak. Betapa lemahnya diri ini untuk berdiri... Tanpa kusadari, mataku terpejam, dan...

* * *

**_Katsuie's Dream Begin..._**

.

.

.

'_**Nagamasa... Akhirnya...**'_

_._

_... **Mimpi apa ini?** Kulihat diriku... Sedang memegang duo-sided blade, dan menatap seseorang, entah siapa. Wujudnya juga belum jelas. Entah mataku yang kabur? Atau sudah wujudnya?_

_'Demi Oda! Ku takkan...'_

_._

_._

_._

_**'LUPAKAAN!'**_

_._

_._

_Syuuut..._

_Secara tiba-tiba, kulihat diriku yang kecapekan, menghadap Nagamasa yang tewas._

_Aku tak percaya! **Apa yang barusan membunuhnya itu aku?** Dan di depan diriku itu, ada seseorang berambut panjang. Dengan senyum licik, ia menghilang._

_'Hohoho...'_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

"Aah!"

Aku terbangun dari mimpiku yang aneh itu. **Siapa orang itu?** Kenapa dia ada bersamaku dan Nagamasa? Apa tujuannya gerangan? Semuanya begitu kabur... Aku hampir tidak mengingat apapun. Rasanya otak ini diputar saja.

Ah, ngomong-ngomong... Sekarang jam berapa? Sudah nyasar, tak tahu waktu pula. Langit sangat gelap. Apakah aku terbangun di tengah malam? Biarlah! Lebih baik aku tidur lagi...

Padahal tadi niatku jalan terus, tapi **istirahat sekarang lumayan juga**, untuk tenaga besoknya. Selamat malam...

_Zzzz..._

**_-SKIP TIME-_**

* * *

**_Unknown P. O. V._**

1 jam lagi aku akan tiba di Owari. Tuan menyuruhku untuk mengamati pergerakan Oda Nobunaga. Tuanku memiliki dendam padanya, dan peperangan di antara mereka tinggal 1 minggu lagi. Baik! Aku berjanji, aku takkan mengecewakan tuan! Heehee...

"Kalau tuanku kecewaa~ Nama saya dibawa-bawaa~!" nyanyiku.

**Ha-ha-ha! _Nice one!_ ... Eh?**

**Pandanganku pun tertuju akan seseorang yang tertidur di tengah jalan.** Bajunya berwarna hijau baja. Rambutnya seperti wanita, tapi saat kudekati lagi, ternyata ia bermuka laki-laki...

Langsung **ilfill**ku keluar. Padahal bentar lagi ingin kujadikan pelita hati, tapi begitulah.

Dengan pelan, aku tepuk pundaknya. Dan kuteriaki dia, "Oi, kamu... **Bangun! Bangun!** Sudah jam 8!"

Kenapa ya, ada orang tidur di balik pohon jam segini? Biasanya hutan ini kosong.

"Hooi! Mau mati? Bangun dong!" seruku lagi. Tapi hasilnya tetap **nol**. Susah betul dibangunin... Ah, aku kasihan sama orang ini. Apa aku lebih baik menunda misi dari tuan? Dan menolongnya?

Ya sudah, apa boleh buat! Maafkan aku, tuan. Tapi pasti akan kulaksanakan misi tuan!

"Cepatlah siuman... Aku sangat khawatir..." batinku.

**_-SKIP TIME-_**

* * *

_**Katsuie's Dream Begin Again...**_

.

.

.

_Kenapa hitam begini? Ada apa?_

_._

_._

_'KATSUIE TIDAK MENGERTI PERASAAN ORANG SAMA SEKALI!'_

_Akh... **O-Ichi sama? Apa itu kau?**_

_'KAU... DENGAN TEGA MEMBUNUHNYA!'_

_._

_._

_Syuuut..._

_Lagi-lagi, Nagamasa yang terbaring menjadi mayat. Sebenarnya apa pentingnya?_

_'Kau pikir kau bisa...** MENGALAHKANKU?**'_

_**Dan lagi-lagi, seseorang berambut panjang masuk ke mimpiku!** Tapi yang ini sedikit lebih jelas! Maksudku, gambar yang terlihat mulai sedikit tampak. Meski aku belum mengerti dia itu siapa._

_._

_'Tentu... Demi Oda! Ku takkan...'_

_'Diam! DAN **LUPAKAAAAN!**'_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

_**Katsuie's P. O. V.**_

"Akh?!"

Mimpi yang hampir serupa. _Kami-sama,_ sebenarnya ada apa dengan peristiwa Nagamasa? Rambut panjang itu juga menjadi misteri! Hmm... Tapi ngomong-ngomong...

**Kenapa suhu udaranya aneh ya? Bukannya tadi aku di hutan?**

Perlahan, kulihat sekelilingku. Aku baru sadar kalau aku berada di atas ranjang. Tapi ranjang siapa ini? Kenapa berwarna merah agak norak? Tak hanya ranjangnya, dinding yang berwarna salmon itu juga membuat pandanganku sangat asing. Mungkinkah saat ini aku diculik?

"Kau sudah bangun rupanya!"

.

_Glek!_ **Suara itu siapa lagi?**

"Oi, tadi kau kutemukan di hutan! Memang mau ngapain di sana? Garis bawah ya! Hutan itu bahaya sangat!"

Dan sekarang, seseorang berambut separuh coklat abstrak, separuh merah rata, memasuki kamar _salmon_ asing ini. Bajunya merah bercampur krem, sepertinya bermodel _v neck_. Celananya merah panjang.

"_Ciaoo_!"

"WAAAGKH!" teriakku ketakutan. Iya lah, orang ini kenapa tiba-tiba menyapa coba? Sok kenal sama aku... Atau aku disapa karena pertemuan manis di tempat penculikan?

"Ealah, jangan takut!" bujuknya. Pria itu menepuk bahuku. Lalu, ia berkata, "Dengar kan... Kataku tadi? **Hutan itu... Ber-ba-ha-yaa...**"

Aku makin bingung. **Apa maksudnya?**

"Ah! Kau pasti bingung akan tempat ini! Hohoho... Sekarang kau berada di kamarku!" kata pria itu kemudian.

.

.

... Benar-benar... Satu bingung Nobunaga-sama, satu bingung akan mimpi yang aneh, dan sekarang bertambah tiga gara-gara ini anak. **Aku diapain semalaman? Kenapa bukannya beres malah tambah bingung?**

_Dhuk!_

"Aduh!" jeritku. Seperti ada seseorang yang menyikut lenganku. Pria **biang kerok** itu (tahu kan maksudku?) menunjukkan sikutnya. Lalu berkata untuk yang ke-sekian kalinya, tapi yang kali ini agak keras :

"Maaf menyikut, tapi muka kamu! Ayolah, jangan ngerut segitunya! Ini bukan rumah hantu! Ini juga bukan rumah copet!"

Aku terkejut, dan sedikit membentaknya, "Kalau ini emang bukan rumah copet, kenapa aku dicopet-copet segala?"

"Jangan nyalah artiin 'copet' segitunya! Aku ini anaknya baik dan bersahaja! Pastinya **aku mencopet orang untuk menghindarinya dari bahaya**, dan bahayanya, seperti yang kubilang tadi!" balasnya.

Aku terdiam. Kenapa dia jawabnya gitu? Bilang dirinya baik dan bersahaja. Udah sok kenal, sok dekat, sok ninggiin diri pula kayak Nobunaga-_sama._ Tak lama setelahnya, diriku pun bertanya, "Memang bahayanya hutan itu apaan? Orang tuanku yang pernah tidur di situ tidak apa-apa. Kondisinya masih sehat."

Dan dia menjawab, "Itu karma paling! Harusnya itu tuan udah sekarat! Kamu _ga_ pernah belajar binatang ya? Duh kasihan banget jadi kau! Hutan itu banyak binatang karnivoranya! Karnivora itu pemakan daging! Kita manusia tercipta atas daging pula, itu berarti kita dimakan hidup-hidup!"

_Glek!_

_._

**APA? GA PERNAH BELAJAR?!**

"Aku udah belajar tahu! Hanya kepalaku yang pusing!" teriakku dengan jengkel, sambil membuat sedikit alasan yang cukup dekat. Sungguh jengkel. Bagaikan anjing dan kucing. Pria itu anjingnya, aku kucingnya.

"Halah bohong!" seru pria itu. Tentu saja seruan barusan membuatku semakin jengkel. Langsung kudekati mukanya dengan lebih jengkel lagi dan berteriak :

"JANGAN BERANI-BERANINYA KAMU YA! **DASAR PRIA SOK!**"

Bagus! Teriakanku membuat rambutnya berantakan! Itulah akibatnya mengejekku. Dia pun merapikan rambut dengan telapak tangan kanannya.

"Ini potongan rambut mahal banget tau! _Masa'_ bercanda sedikit kamu marahi?"

Begitulah katanya kemudian. Aku berkata dengan nada sinis, "Sedikit? Bagimu saja, bagiku banyak menggumpal. Lagipula potongan rambut kayak gitu aneh. Mau saja kau bilang mahal."

Dan pria ini berkata, "Oh, jangan-jangan kau berbohong lagi, _**bobbie!**_ Kau hanya ingin membela dirimu, bukaan?"

"... Tentu saja tidak! Dan tunggu... Apa itu _bobbie_?" seruku, sekaligus bertanya. Memangnya _bobbie_ itu kata apaan? Bukan yang artinya itu kan? **Oke, aku mesum.**

"Kasih tau gak ya...? Hmm..._ Bobbie_ itu merujuk pada **rambutmu yang rapi kayak anak perempuan**, loh!"

.

Oh! Pria biang kerok ini memiliki ejekan untukku, _toh_?! Halo?

"**KAU... BENAR-BENAR MEMBUATKU KESAL...**" desisku, sambil menatap jahat pria itu. Dan pria itu malah...

"Hahahahahaa! Hahahahahaa! Lucu! Hahahaa!"

.

.

Sungguh, diri ini tak dapat mencerna maksud pria itu. Meski tadi kuhancurkan rambutnya, meski tadi kubentak, kenapa reaksinya biasa saja? Sekarang juga, pria itu merespon dengan tawa.

"Kenapa tertawa? Apa yang lucu?" tanyaku.

"Yang lucu? Apa yaaaa? Jangan-jangan... Cara teriakmu itu yang lucu!" ucap pria itu dengan santai.

"Kau pikir teriakanku sangat lucu?" tanyaku lagi, "AKU TERIAK KARENA... AKU... GERAM..." lanjutku dengan tekanan.

Pria biang kerok itu kemudian melengkungkan mulutnya ke bawah. Dan ia berkata, "Ini hanya candaan. Jangan dimasukkan ke dalam hati, _bobbie_. Memangnya kamu tak bisa diberi candaan, ya?"

_Deg!_

_._

_._

**Apa itu candaan? Apa pula itu hati?**

.

.

Dan kenapa...

Lagi-lagi kulihat seseorang, yang melengkungkan mulutnya seperti itu?

**Mulut itu menggambarkan apa?**

Perlahan, aku tertunduk. Batin ini terdiam, berpikir akan kata-kata barusan. **Candaan... Hati...**

.

"Ada apa? _Bobbie-_"

Pertanyaan pria itu kuputus dengan, "**Namaku... Katsuie. Shibata Katsuie.** Tolong, panggil dengan nama asliku sesekali."

Pria itu pun terlihat sedikit terkejut. Tak lama setelahnya, ia mengarahkan setelapak tangan padaku. Sambil melengkungkan mulut dengan cara yang sama, ia berkata :

"**Kalau aku, Sakon. Shima Sakon.** Senang bertemu denganmu, Katsuie..."

Aku makin terdiam. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Perlahan, pria biang kerok yang bernama Sakon itu, menarik tangan kananku ke tengah-tengah. Tak lama setelahnya, tanganku seperti diguncang pelan.

**Ke atas, dan ke bawah, kurun jumlah berkali-kali.**

Aku memandang mukanya yang mimiknya masih seperti tadi. Sambil melepas tanganku dari genggamannya, aku bertanya, "Apa maksudnya ini? Sakon?"

"Hah? Kamu tidak mengerti?" tanya Sakon dengan separuh tidak percaya padaku.

"Tidak. Aku benar-benar tidak... Ukkh-" Saat aku mau bilang ingat, aku memegang keningku. Aku mulai teringat suatu hal.

* * *

**_Okaa... Sama?_**

**_._**

**_._**

_Ada apa ini? **Beberapa ingatan mulai masuk kembali ke otakku...**_

_**.**_

_Syuut..._

_Kemudian... Pertemuan pertamaku dengan Nobunaga-sama... O-Ichi sama..._

_._

_._

_._

_Ada juga seorang pria... Lama setelah pertemuan itu... Entah siapa dia... Tapi, apa yang dia lakukan padaku?_

_Ah, lupakan dulu yang itu._

_._

_._

_Seusai mengingat Nobunaga-sama dan O-Ichi sama... Rasanya jadi teringat kembali insiden kemarin..._

_Rasanya juga... Ada hubungan yang sangat aneh... Antara aku dan 'pria' yang ingin kulupakan itu..._

* * *

"Kamu kenapa?"

Ah, Sakon bertanya barusan. Namun pertanyaan itu tidak kupedulikan. Ku tetap diam membisu bagai tong kosong.

"_Woi?_ Kenapa? Mana marah-marahnya Tuan _Bobbie_, hah? Kukira kau mau marah lagi-"

Dengan reflek, kupotong pertanyaannya lagi dengan perkataan yang pelan, namun tajam :

"Diam kau... Sudah kubilang, namaku Katsuie, bukan _bobbie._"

Sakon, yang mendengar ucapanku, menutup mulut dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Ia berkata, "Aku keceplosan! Maaf ya... Karena sudah terbiasa sejak pertama kali kita bertatap muka."

Astaga. Memang sih, tidak kuberitahu namaku dari awal. Tapi harusnya mulai dibiasakan, dasar biang kerok. Hah... Biarlah, mungkin hanya sekali ini, dia melakukannya, "Baiklah. Jangan kau ulang. Aku membenci panggilan itu."

"Siap, Katsuie," kata Sakon, sambil menyertakan anggukan kepala. Tak lama setelahnya, Sakon berkata :

"**Ceritakan saja**, anggap aku sebagai istrimu."

.

.

**'ISTRI'**

.

.

Mendengar kata terakhir dari kalimat itu, aku mulai memasang raut muka kesal. Sambil bertanya dengan intonasi yang tebal, "APA MAKSUDMU?"

Lagi-lagi Sakon menutup mulut dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Ia berkata, "Err, bukan berarti aku istrimu beneren, ya! Aku istri! Tapi _is_-teri asin!"

"Astaga..." ucapku dengan nada bingung. Lalu, Sakon mengambil... _Taiko?_

Sepertinya _taiko_ itu untuk dimainkan. Tapi dalam rangka apa? Tak lama setelah memikirkan itu, Sakon menggerakkan kedua kakinya dengan cepat. Sembari menggoyang pinggul sedikit demi sedikit.

**Oh, dia... Menari.** Jelek banget.

Secara tiba-tiba, datang seorang pria berambut putih, berpedang tajam. Bajunya bagai _armor silver_. Aku menyukai matanya yang hijau bercahaya. Membuatnya tampak seperti pria yang bisa dipercaya. Betul tidak, sih?

"Sakon? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya lelaki itu. Sakon yang mendengarnya langsung melempar _Taiko_ keluar melewati jendela kamar.

_Brukk._

Ya ampun, Sakon. _Taiko_nya...

"Mana laporannya? Bagaimana susunan dan siasat perangnya?!" tanya lelaki itu lagi, dan kali ini dua kali lebih tegas dibanding yang sebelumnya.

"Anu! Anu! Mitsunari-_sama_ tenang saja! Sakon di sini cuma istirahat!" seru Sakon. Sepertinya ia menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Astaga, Sakon! Kita harus bergegas! **Kita sebagai klan Toyotomi kan, akan melawan Oda sialan itu seminggu lagi**! Dendam Hideyoshi-_sama_ harus dibalas! Aku harus menunggu laporanmu berapa lama lagi? Pas pertempurannya itu kan tidak mungkin!" seru pria yang dipanggil 'Mitsunari-_sama'_ dengan cepat, sampai sedikit semrawut kalimat-kalimat ucapannya.

Sebentar...** Toyotomi melawan Oda?**

Oh iya. Memang. Nobunaga-_sama_... Tunggu, sekarang dia bukan tuanku lagi. Kenapa kupanggil '-_sama'_? Hmph. Nobunaga membunuh Hideyoshi beberapa bulan yang lalu. Itu berarti... Sakon, yang awalnya kubenci, bersama pria ini, mereka melawan Nobunaga... Sama sepertiku... Yang semalam dikejar habis-habisan olehnya. Maksudku, aku dan Nobunaga sudah bermusuhan. Jadi...

**Sepertinya tidak salah aku dibawa ke sini...** Terima kasih, _Kami-sama._

"Iya, iya... Tenang, tenang... Habis ini juga balik lagi," kata Sakon menenangkan.

"Hmph. Baik. Tapi..." kemudian, 'Mitsunari-_sama_' menoleh ke arahku. Dengan pandangan yang cukup ganas, ia bertanya sambil menunjuk diriku, "**Siapa dia?** Kenapa ada di sini?"

"Namaku-"

Aku mau mengucapkan namaku, tapi Sakon langsung memutusnya dengan keras.

"**Shibata Katsuie!** Pria yang berambut selayak perempuan! Hohoho..."

Langsung, pria itu didorong Sakon ke depan pintu kamar, "Tenang tuan, tenang. Nanti aku bergegas! **Orang itu kurekrut untuk aliansi, mungkin.** Lagian kita tidak boleh buru-buru! Nanti rencana tuan malah bobrok. Satu lagi, kalau marah terus tuanku bakal cepat tua!" ucap Sakon panjang.

_Woi_, sok tau dia. Aku bukan orang rekrutan. Meski benar kalau aku mau minta aliansi padanya.

'Mitsunari-_sama_' terdiam di tempatnya. Lalu ia berkata, "Oh iya. Baru ingat, Hideyoshi-_sama_ bilang kalau buru-buru itu bukan segalanya. Tapi... Memang kenapa kalau aku mau ngomong sama di-"

"_Halah, halah _dan_ halah_! **Itu bukan urusan tuan**. Nanti aja _okee._..? Sekarang, _daaadaaaa_~"

_Blam!_

"**TUNGGU KAAAAU!**"

_Blek!_ Pintu yang tadi ditutup Sakon kembali dibuka pria berambut putih itu. Pria itu pun bertanya, "Ada apa denganmu?!"

"Haih... Kalau kubilang tidak ada ya tidak ada! Gimana _sih_ tuan?"

"Jangan bohong... **Pasti ada sesuatu...**"

"_Aarrgh-_ Lalu kenapa kalau ada sesuatu? Mitsunari-_sama_ harus tau? **Ini rekrutan rahasia!** Besok pagi baru boleh tau! _Okee_?"

"... Kau pasti bercanda... Tapi baiklah. Kau kubiarkan."

Sakon terlihat bernafas lega seusai pembicaraan itu. Lalu, 'Mitsunari-_sama_' berkata :

"Oh iya. Tadi aku juga mendengar suara _Taiko_ dibuang. Apa itu kau juga, Sakon?"

"... Anu... Ya... Itu..."

"Pastikan kau tak melakukan tarian teri lagi. Atau kau kubunuh..." katanya kesal.

"Waakh! O-oke!"

"Hmph."

_BLAM!_

* * *

**_Normal P. O. V._**

Pintu yang ditutup Mitsunari-_sama_ barusan membuat Sakon bernafas lega. Katsuie tak begitu mengerti ada apa barusan. Pria ber-_armor_ hijau itu pun bertanya, "Tadi itu kenapa?"

"Oh! Kau mendengarnya ya? Maaf, maaf. Mitsunari-_sama_ memang selalu begitu. Pertemuanku denganmu kan, harus dirahasiakan dulu!" jawab Sakon panjang, tapi santai.

Katsuie menampakkan muka separuh bingung. Ia kembali bertanya, "Rahasia?"

Sakon mendekati Katsuie, hingga kepala mereka mepet satu sama lain. Dan ia berbisik pada Katsuie :

"Tak boleh... Ada yang... Tahu... Selain kau dan aku!"

"Tapi kenapa mesti dirahasiakan?" Katsuie melontarkan pertanyaan untuk yang ketiga kalinya. Sakon menjawab, "Yaa... Kalau alasannya... Gak ada! Hanya iseng merahasiakan. _He-he._ Akan lebih baik kalau dia tau besok pagi."

"Ya ampun..." kata Katsuie. Tak lama setelahnya, Sakon kembali menunggu cerita Katsuie.

"Oke! **Jadi... Apa masalahmu, Tuan Katsuie?!**"

Katsuie menunduk perlahan-lahan. Seakan-akan Katsuie tidak ingin menceritakannya. Perasaan aslinya tidak bisa diterka. Lalu Sakon berseru, "Ayolah! Ceritakan padaku!"

"Ukh... Baiklah...," ucap Katsuie. Ia menelan ludahnya masuk, kemudian mulai menceritakan kisahnya.

"Jadi... **Awal hari diri ini berjumpa... Dengan Nobunaga...**"

* * *

**_The Flashback begins_**

_Katsuie, yang masih berusia kurun 12 tahun, terlihat sedang duduk bersandar di pohon ek besar. Di samping pohon ek itu, terlihat seorang wanita yang tergeletak mati di atas tanah. Darahnya masih segar. Sepertinya baru-baru ini dibunuh. Pria berambut sebahu itu menitikkan air matanya tanpa suara. Ada kemungkinan kalau wanita itu adalah ibunya._

_"**... Okaa-sama...**" lirih Katsuie._

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

_"Wah, wah, wah... Siapa ini?"_

_**Datanglah seorang pria yang berambut coklat tua, usianya sekitar 20 tahun.** Bajunya berupa baja yang bewarna abu-abu. **Ia datang bersama seorang wanita yang umurnya mungkin 10 tahun.** Ia sangat cantik. Mukanya putih, bajunya dress merah muda._

_"Kau... Seharusnya aku yang bertanya! Siapa kau?" tanya Katsuie dengan intonasi yang cukup keras. Seusai ia bertanya, ia berdiri tegak._

_Pria berambut coklat tua itu mendekat ke Katsuie, "Hmph. Kau lihat itu?" tanyanya setelah itu, menunjuk ibu Katsuie._

_"Okaa-sama. Jangan-jangan, kau daimyou yang memerintahkan pembunuhan i-" pertanyaan Katsuie terputus._

_"Jangan salah, wahai pemuda. **Aku adalah musuh dari daimyou yang membunuh ibumu itu...** Kalau aku bertemu dengannya lagi, aku pasti akan membunuhnya betul!" tegas pria itu._

_"Hmm, begitu," Katsuie pun mengangguk paham, "**Jadi, apa tujuanmu ke sini?** Dan bolehkah kutahu namamu?"_

_"**Aku Oda Nobunaga...**" ucapnya sambil tersenyum. Gigi taringnya bagaikan evil. Mendengar nama barusan, Katsuie makin terkejut._

_"Jadi, kau, raja iblis keenam?" tanyanya. Tak disangka jika seorang korban perang menemui sang raja iblis, "Tepat sekali. Khukhukhu... Itu julukanku. Aku ke sini untuk melihat hasil perang. Tapi, yang memulai perang ini bukan klanku. **Aku hanya menerima perang. Dan inilah hasil dari perang itu,**" jelas pria yang ternyata terjuluk sebagai Dai Rokudan Maou itu._

_"Hebat sekali..." Katsuie menunjukkan kagumnya secara perlahan._

_"Kalau dipikir-pikir, **kau mau membalas dendam daimyou yang membunuh ibumu itu bukan?** Apa kau punya senjata, wahai pemuda yang cukup berani?" tanya Nobunaga._

_Katsuie mengangkat kedua bahunya, menandakan tidak tahu, "Tapi **aku benar-benar ingin membalas dia!**" serunya kemudian._

_"Hoo... Bagaimana kalau kau ikut dengan klan kami? **Aku akan melatihmu.** Kelak kau bisa melawannya, sambil membalas dendamku juga... Tujuan kita sama bukan?"_

_"... Benar juga. Kau benar-benar bisa dipercaya kan, Dai Rokudan Maou?" tanya Katsuie._

_"Jangan memikirkan kami para Oda seperti itu!" bentak Nobunaga. Katsuie pun tersentak. Ia merasa kalau ia terlalu memikir Oda sebagai klan yang hanya menang gaya._

_"... Mulai hari ini... Kupanggil anda... Nobunaga-sama...** Aku siap menjadi panglima Nobunaga-sama... Latihlah aku sekuat mungkin!** Ku akan pantang menyerah!" kata Katsuie._

_Tak lama setelahnya, Nobunaga kembali mempaparkan senyumnya. Ia berseru, "Semangat yang cukup bagus, pemuda! Sebagai tuan barumu, akan kulakukan semampuku!"_

_Katsuie mengangguk. Nobunaga meminta tangan Katsuie dengan maksud memberi salam kenal. Namun, Katsuie tidak paham. Nobunaga hanya menggelengkan kepala dengan tawa kecil. Ia menarik perlahan tangan Katsuie, lalu mengguncangnya berkali-kali._

_"Salam kenal," ucap Nobunaga._

_._

_._

_Katsuie hanya mengikuti tangannya. Seusai persalaman itu, Nobunaga mengajak Katsuie untuk jalan ke dojonya, "Ayo, menuju rumah tuanmu. Mungkin kau juga bisa akrab dengan adikku."_

_"I-iya..." Katsuie perlahan mengikuti tapak kaki tuannya yang baru itu._

_Di perjalanan, Katsuie bertanya, "**Adik Nobunaga-sama... Yang mana?**"_

_"Oh iya, aku lupa. **Yang di sampingku ini... Namanya, O-Ichi,**" kata Nobunaga._

_"Eh? Jadi wanita ini? Hmm... Cantik juga ya," puji Katsuie. Mendengarnya, O-Ichi, wanita yang berkedudukan sebagai adik Dai Rokudan Maou itu, tersipu malu._

_"Jangan-jangan kalian bisa jadi pasangan... Khukhukhu..." goda Nobunaga._

_"Ya ampun, baru pertama bertemu, kenapa sudah begitu Nobunaga-sama?" teriak Katsuie tak terima._

_"Hanya jangan-jangan, kok! HAHAHA!" Nobunaga tertawa lebih keras._

_"DIAM!" muka Katsuie benar-benar marah. Nobunaga dan O-Ichi hanya bisa tertawa._

* * *

_**Katsuie's P. O. V.**_

**Tapi, aku masih tidak mengerti...**

Kenapa saat itu... Aku masih bisa menitikkan air mata? Sekarang... Aku malah tidak mengerti... Kapan saatnya aku mengeluarkan air itu...

**Rasanya diriku yang dulu... Sangat berbeda dengan yang sekarang... Seperti ada seseorang yang mengutuk ragaku. Ah, tapi, nanti saja membahasnya.**

Mata Sakon terbelalak tak percaya setelah mendengar ceritaku, "**Kau... Panglima musuh kami?** Oda Nobunaga?!" tanya Sakon keras.

"Tapi, aku belum selesai," kataku. Sakon memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan, dan bertanya, "Maksudmu?"

"Ya, dengarkan du-" perintahku terputus.

Sakon berdiri tegap. Mukanya benar-benar kesal, "Kau tau O-Ichi bukan? Kau pasti mata-mata Oda! Mungkin tadi kau pura-pura pingsan! **AKU MENYESAL TELAH MENOLONGMU!** SEHARUSNYA AKU MENERUSKAN PENGINTAIAN-"

Aku memotong makian pria yang masih belum paham itu. Ya ampun, kubilang dengar dulu, masih saja, "Itu hanya dulu, Sakon. **Semenjak kemarin... Aku BUKAN bagian Oda lagi,**" aku menegaskan kata bukan.

Sakon terkejut, "Apa? Padahal mendengar ceritamu barusan, kamu mau kumusuhi karena bagian dari Oda! **Oda itu musuh terbesar kami!**"

Aku terdiam. Aku berpikir sejenak. Lalu berkata, "Benar juga ya... Oda bermusuhan dengan Toyotomi. Awalnya aku tak menyangka kalau kau klan Toyotomi... Aku juga ingin memusuhimu. Tapi, **semenjak mengingat kembali, kalau musuhku bukan lagi Toyotomi... Kurasa tidak salah aku dibawa kemari.**"

"Katsuie... Maafkan aku sempat berpikir buruk..." Sakon terlihat sangat menyesal.

"Itu bukan masalah besar. Lagipula tindakanku di sinilah yang agak aneh," ucapku pelan.

"... Eh, tunggu sebentar! **Kenapa tiba-tiba, kau bermusuhan dengan Nobunaga?** Setahuku Nobunaga itu kejam!" tanya Sakon lagi.

"Makanya. Dengarkan ceritaku sampai selesai. Kau juga yang memintanya kan?"

Sakon mengangguk, berusaha menyimak ceritaku lebih lanjut, "**Ada insiden yang bisa kubilang cukup aneh.** Kemarin, dojo kami kedatangan Azai Nagamasa," mulaku.

"_Rival_nya Oda Nobunaga yang berbaju putih itu kan?!" terka Sakon.

"Iya. Aku rasa, O-Ichi _sama_ jatuh hati pada Nagamasa. O-Ichi _sama_ sangat mencintainya. Meski hanya dipandang sekali," jelasku.

"Lah? Apa kaitannya denganmu? Biarkan saja," tanya Sakon.

"Tentu saja ada. **Aku ini MANTAN ISTRI O-Ichi sama...**" kataku.

Sakon terkejut lagi. Mungkin dia tak percaya akan omonganku. Hmph, memang iya, tak hanya dia yang bereaksi seperti ini, "Gila banget..."

"Ya, anehnya terkadang aku lupa, kapan aku jadi istrinya. Lucu bukan?"

"Tidak mungkin! Astaga!"

"Haha... Entahlah. Ingatanku cukup kacau," kataku agak ragu, "Dan malam itu... Aku disuruh mengantar Nagamasa pulang. Nah. **Secara tiba-tiba, Nagamasa tewas.** Anehnya itu, kenapa aku dalam kondisi kecapekan. **Aku tidak tau apa aku yang membunuhnya.**"

"Hmm... Hmm..." Sakon mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. Lalu bertanya kepadaku, "Jadi?"

"O-Ichi _sama_ yang melihat kejadian ini sangat sedih. Ia marah padaku. Dan Oda mulai membenciku... Itulah kenapa aku lari ke hutan. Nobunaga sangat ingin membunuhku, sebagai pengganti rasa sedih O-Ichi _sama_..."

"Begitu... Kamu dimarahi karena dianggap membunuh Nagamasa?" tanya Sakon.

"Iya. Padahal aku tak mengerti apapun. Aku mempertegas hal ini, karena **kemarin aku bermimpi... Soal insiden yang sama.** Tapi, **aku melihat seorang lagi yang berambut panjang,**" jabarku dengan separuh bingung.

"Berambut panjang... Berambut panjang... Rasanya aku pernah tau... **Dia musuh Oda selain klan Toyotomi...** Tapi, lupa lupa ingat nih!" pikir Sakon. Dia pernah tau rupanya, sayang tidak begitu tau.

"Baiklah. **Kau tidak perlu memikirkan orang itu.** Masalahku biarlah masalahku," kataku.

"Katsuie gitu banget kamu. Masa' aku tidak boleh membantu?" Sakon tampak kecewa.

"Yah... Kalau itu sih... Hah... Baiklah, **nanti kau boleh membantu**," aku bernafas dengan sedikit lesu.

"Itu baru benar! Hehe!"

* * *

**_Sakon's P. O. V._**

Tidak kusangka, kalau aku menemui orang berkepribadian seperti ini. **Tenang, dan tidak begitu berperasaan.** Candaan pun sulit diterima.

Oh! Tunggu! Berarti, **bagaimana cara Katsuie memperlakukan O-Ichi?** Dan kenapa O-Ichi lebih ke Nagamasa?

Aku mulai mengungkapkan pertanyaanku, "Ngomong-ngomong, aku mempunyai cukup banyak pertanyaan. Pertama, kamu benar-benar mantan O-Ichi bukan? Bagaimana cara kau memperlakukan dia sebagai istrimu? Kedua-"

"Satu pertanyaan satu jawaban, Sakon. Ingatanku tidak begitu bagus," potong Katsuie.

"Ah... Baik, baik..." Katsuie, Katsuie! Terserahmu lah.

"**Aku tidak begitu banyak memberinya perlakuan.** **O-Ichi _sama_ yang selalu meminta padaku.** Aku hanya mau-mau saja untuk melakukannya." jawab Katsuie.

Apa? Ja-jadi, Katsuie tidak memberi tawaran apapun? Katsuie, kamu itu suaminya! Kamu tidak tau, kalau suami harus lebih sering menawarkan dibanding ditawarkan? Pantas saja O-Ichi begitu...

"Katsuie... Boleh kuberitahu kau satu hal?" begitulah tanyaku kemudian.

"Soal apa?" Katsuie kembali bertanya. Langsung, aku memberitahunya soal itu, "**Kalau kau memiliki seorang wanita... Kau tidak boleh hanya menurut.** Kau adalah prianya, Katsuie! Pria itu loyal! **Kau harus memberinya cinta yang lebih.**"

Katsuie terdiam. Apa dia tidak mengerti cinta juga? Ya ampun. Memang pikiran Katsuie agak aneh. Ia pun bertanya, persis seperti dugaanku, "Cinta... Apa itu?"

"Cinta... Cinta itu... Yah! Cinta, cinta itu... **Cinta itu perlakuan suka yang sangat berbeda!** Jadi, kalau kau sangat menyukai seseorang, itu artinya kau mencintai orang itu! **Itu harusnya kau terapkan pada O-Ichi, karena kau suaminya,**" jelasku dengan ria.

Katsuie tampak sangat terkejut. Mungkin dia akan merasa sangat menyesal, mengapa dia baru tau arti sesungguhnya dari cinta. Kasihan Katsuie.

"**O-Ichi _sama..._ Apa... Yang telah... Kulakukan selama ini...**" dia benar-benar terlihat menyesal. Eh, bukan terlihat lagi, memang merasa sangat menyesal. Seharusnya _sih_, dia juga menangis. Tapi, tidak, dia tidak melakukannya.

Katsuie... **Aku... Akan membantumu...**

"_Daijoubu_, Katsuie... Kalau kau memang tidak tau, kau tidak perlu begitu," ucapku dengan senyum. Aku mendekatinya perlahan. Katsuie, orang yang kupandang itu, tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Dia benar-benar bingung.

"**Kau masih belum terlambat untuk menumbuhkan cinta itu.** Lagipula, sebenarnya bukan kau yang membunuh Nagamasa, toh? Aku yakin, O-Ichi dan yang lain mau memaafkanmu," kataku.

Katsuie terdiam. Yah, aku lanjutkan saja, "**Tujuan kita sama-sama menemui Oda, bukan? Meski sedikit berbeda**. Kau melawannya karena salah paham, kalau kami karena balas dendam. Yah, tapi, **apa salahnya aku membantu... 'Teman'ku?** Hehe!"

Perlahan, aku melebarkan senyumku. Senyum tulus, pertanda aku menerima Katsuie, sebagai teman baruku. Kemudian, Katsuie bertanya padaku, "**Teman...?**"

"**Aku bersedia menjadi temanmu!** Katsuie! Aku akan berusaha untuk membantu setiap masalahmu... Dan kau, juga membantuku kelaknya. Karena itulah arti pertemanan," kataku dengan sangat senang, "Aku tak peduli... Meski kau awalnya Oda. **Yang mewujudkan suatu teman bukan klannya. Tapi...**"

_Pluk._ Aku memegang hatiku sendiri. Di atas perut, bagian kanan, "**Letaknya di sini... Di hati...**"

"Sa... Kon..." Katsuie, dia benar-benar terhasut akan pembicaraan tadi, "**Terima... Kasih... Ya?**"

Tentu saja, seusai menerima respon itu, aku mengangguk keras, "Sama-sama Katsuie. **Itulah gunanya teman!**"

Katsuie kemudian bertanya, "Ngomong-ngomong... Tadi kau mau bertanya lagi. Soal apa?"

Oh iya astaga! Aku kan, sudah tidak bertanya lagi, "Tidak jadi kok, tidak jadi!" seruku.

"Kau bohong," Katsuie berusaha untuk memberi senyum. Kurasa, senyum pertamanya padaku. Dia memang tidak begitu bisa, tapi... Usaha yang bagus, Katsuie!

"TIDAK! AKU BUKAN PEMBOHONG! AKU BUKAN TIPEMU YA?!" teriakku dengan nada pura-pura kesal.

"Itu bukan Sakon yang aku kenal... Dia seharusnya tidak menarik kata-katanya..." ucap Katsuie. Aku terkejut, dan hasilnya, aku dan Katsuie tertawa selepas mungkin.

**Katsuie, semoga dengan kehadiranku sebagai teman pertamamu, aku bisa membantumu betul!**

.

.

**Untuk merubahmu menjadi lebih baik...**

* * *

**_Normal P. O. V._**

Sementara Katsuie dan Sakon menjadi sepasang kawan, di Owari, lebih tepatnya di suatu kamar yang sangat gelap, terlihat **O-Ichi memeluk raga Nagamasa**, pria yang baru sehari menjadi idamannya. **O-Ichi masih saja menangisi tubuh itu.** Memang sakit nan pedih rasanya, kalau suatu yang tercinta dari seseorang sudah tiada.

"Nagamasa-_sama_... Nagamasa-_sama_... Huff..."

O-Ichi kembali mengelus kening pria itu perlahan. Andai tidak ada insiden pembunuhan itu, pasti takkan jadi seperti ini.

**Di tengah kejadian itu, datanglah seorang pria.** Namun yang terlihat hanya bayang-bayangnya. **Berambut panjang, memiliki sepasang senjata.**

"**Kau pasti menungguku... O-Ichi _sama_!** Khukhukhu..." ucap pria itu. O-Ichi menoleh ke arahnya. Melihat sosok pria itu, mata O-Ichi pun terbelalak. Sambil berseru :

"Ah! ... _Anata_..."

"Kenapa? O-Ichi _sama_? Kehadiranku mengejutkanmu ya?" tanya pria itu dengan nada separuh jahat. Pria itu memandang O-Ichi dengan mata yang licik. Karena ruangan ini sangat gelap, yang terlihat hanya pandangan mata dan senjatanya. Seharusnya warna baju juga terlihat sedikit, namun busananya hampir serba hitam. Apa boleh buat.

"Bukannya kau... Sudah-"

"Ah! Masih saja membahas hal itu! Aku tak peduli!"

O-Ichi mulai panik dalam batin. Sepertinya O-Ichi pernah berinteraksi dengan orang itu sebelumnya. Pria itu membuka mulutnya lagi, "Kau sudah tak punya seorang pelindung kan? Khukhukhu..."

Raut muka gadis polos itu mulai menunjukkan rasa takut. Ia tidak tahu apa yang kelak ia perbuat. Langsung saja pria yang dihadapi O-Ichi mendekat. Ia berkata :

"Mulai sekarang, kau harus menuruti setiap perintahku. **Kau akan menjadi pion utama rencanaku!** Oh... O-Ichi sama! **Sekalipun kau melanggar, tubuh yang kau pegang itu... Akan kubuang jauh, jauh, dan jauh dari sini!**"

Pria itu mengarahkan senjata ke O-Ichi. O-Ichi berteriak, "Tidak... Ichi... Tidak mau... **ICHI TIDAK MAUUU!**"

"Hohoho... **Teriakanmu itu percuma.** Pria berbaju hijau itu sudah pergi darimu. Padahal... Dia hanyalah pria yang polos," ucap pria itu.

"A-Apa maksudmu?!"

"Aku tau, **MANTANmu itu membenci DIA,**" jelas si pria, sambil menunjuk raga yang dipegang O-Ichi, "**Tapi... Takkan mungkin dia membunuh secepat itu!**"

O-Ichi kaget seusai mendengar penjelasannya.

"APAA? Ja-jadi-"

"Nah! Kau sudah mengerti! **Seharusnya kau pikirkan dulu alurnya! Tapi** **jalan ini sudah kau pilih.** Dan jalan ini berlanjut dengan... Ikutnya kau dengan-" perkataan pria itu terputus.

"**TIDAAAAAAK! KAU TIDAK AKAAAAN!**"

Mata O-Ichi berubah menjadi merah terang. Memang beginilah keturunan Oda. Mereka akan sangat marah jika ada sesuatu yang sangat mengganggu diri mereka. Hingga mata mereka menjadi merah, dan mengeluarkan bayang-bayang kegelapan di sekeliling mereka. Kalau O-Ichi, bayang-bayangnya berbentuk belasan tangan yang bisa digerakkan sebebas mungkin.

"**KAU TIDAK BOLEH MENDEKAT LAGI!** PENGECUT!" suara O-Ichi berubah menjadi suara yang lebih pelan, namun ganas, seperti demon. Sebagian tangan O-Ichi digerakkan ke arah pria hadapannya. Namun, pria itu tidak sebodoh yang dikira. Dengan kegesitannya, ia bergerak menjauhi tangan-tangan O-Ichi.

"Kamu pikir aku ini siapa? Kutu?" seru pria itu sambil bergeser ke kanan.

"Kau... DIAM KAU!" tangan-tangan hitam O-Ichi bergerak lebih cepat lagi. Masih saja, pria itu bisa bebas dari tangan-tangan itu.

"Kau perlu lebih banyak latihan, untuk menggerakkan tangan-tangan itu! Ayo! **Apa hanya ini kecepatanmu?!**" ucap pria itu keras.

"AAAAAARGH! ICHI MARAH! AAAARRGH!" **O-Ichi mulai kehilangan kendali.** Seluruh tangannya berpencar untuk menangkap pria yang mengesalkan itu. Dan pria itu memunculkan kedua senjatanya. Ia menebas semua tangan-tangan O-Ichi sejauh mungkin.

.

.

.

O-Ichi tidak menyerah. **Tangan-tangan itu kembali diarahkan ke si pria. Hal yang sama juga kembali terjadi.** Begitu terus, berulang-ulang, hingga O-Ichi terlihat capek, "Sial... Kenapa...?" serunya kesal.

"**Tenaga klan Oda memang absolut... Tapi jika terlalu lama dipakai, apalagi kalau pemakainya WANITA YANG LEMAH SEPERTIMU, dia akan pingsan**," kata pria itu untuk mengingatkan.

"... Sial... Tapi... Ichi tidak boleh... Uukh... Ichi... Masih harus... Ukh..."

**Benar saja kata pria itu. Perlahan, tangan O-Ichi memudar, dan gadis yang kini tak berdaya itu pingsan.**

"Benar! Beginilah cara kerjanya! Khukhukhukhu...," pria itu mengikat tubuh O-Ichi erat-erat, kemudian sisa talinya ia bawa. O-Ichi yang masih pingsan hanya bisa tertarik oleh tali. Pria itu berjalan dengan rasa angkuh yang tinggi.

"**Saatnya menyusun alur selanjutnya...,**" ucap pria itu.

**_Continued to Chapter 3 : The New Katsuie and Lord Nobunaga_**

* * *

_Hello, minna._ Maksudnya **_The New Katsuie_** bukan Katsuienya diganti sama seseorang yang baru _lo_ ya... Tapi kepribadian Katsuie yang sedikit berubah. *_kamijugatau_* _It's been a long day since the first chap released..._ Hiks! Silahkan _geplok_ saya! Gimana kabar kalian semua? Nunggu ini? Lama _tenan_? Huwiks. Kelas 9 memang menjadi masa2 yang cukup berat untuk mengetik _FanFict_. _Anyway..._ Yang aku bingung, **aku ngetik_ chap_ ini _words_ nya bisa** **2x lebih dari _chap_ sebelumnya.** Kaget bener, _well, ga popo_.

Dan, _SURPRISE_. Dissa harus langsung garap plot dan pembuka _**The Journaliars chapter 3**_. SaSuga~ Kasihan sama **Mea** :') Banyak juga yang nunggu, _I think_. Tapi tanggal rilisnya _unknown._ Alasannya, kembali ke 'kelas 9'. Jadi ngetiknya rodo' susah. Seimbangin pelajaran sama _fiction_ bukan? *_takeadeepbreath_*

Mungkin kalian pada nanya. Kenapa Dissa bisa nentuin judul _chap_nya, tapi ngetiknya lama. Oke. Sebabnya... Dissa sudah merancang _plot_nya. Tapi, _dialog_ untuk _plot_nya belum terencana 100%. 'Ngebayangin bisa, nulis terkadang mampet', begitu istilahnya *_what_*

_By the way_, bagi yang belum tau, kalau tidak salah _Taiko_ artinya drum. Yang main '**Osu!**' pasti tau sih...

* * *

**Balasan review**

**Mea-san** : _C'mon dear_... Kamu malah bisa mengetik lebih baik dibandingkan emak. Tapi **terima kasih atas apresiasimu, Mea** :) **_The Journaliars_ akan segera Dissa ketik.** Tapi selesainya kurang tau _nih_. _The point is_, Dissa ga akan sering nunda. Sekali lagi thanks, Mea! Dissa tunggu fic kamu yang _PiF~ Again~_ **INI CIC NAK! INI CIC! GIMANA NAK?** Dissa nurun _ato_...?

**Alen-san** : Kenapa kamu malah cari bagian yang masih ada lucunya ._. Tapi okelah. Memang **agak susah kalo ngetik friendship yang tanpa humor.** Jujur aja, pertemanan tanpa candaan itu hampir terasa bukan teman lagi namanya. Untuk chap ini, malah kebanyakan bagian Sakon yang begitu. Tapi **_next chapter,_ humornya bakal ga ada,** udah mulai serius. Oke? **Makasih reviewnya Alen~**

**Ikurin-neechan** : **Terima kasih kakak!** :) Dissa senang kalau Dissa dibilang mulai_ improve_. **Dissa tidak ingin terus berkecipung di _Humor_** wkwkwk.. Kalau _chapter_ ini _improve_nya ga ada atau... Bagaimana? Hehehe.

**Kichikuri-neechan** : **Terima kasih juga buat kakak!** **Dissa senang menerima kritik-kritiknya** :) Dissa lupa kalau ini bukan_ AU_. Tapi Dissa sudah _edit_**_ chapter_ 1** nya kok. Sejak lama malah. Kalau boleh, **Dissa tanya apa masih ada yang harus dibenarkan lagi,** kak.

**Chacha-san** : Hohoho... **Terima kasih ya!** Dissa akan mengetik lanjutannya lagi (_Chap 3_) seusai _The Journaliars_. :) **Baguslah kalau kamu dapet feelingnya...**

**Aruka-neechan** : Dissa sengaja bikin agak melenceng dari_ history_nya. _Well, but **this route is my favorite**_ khukhukhu- *dihajar* **Makasih ya kakaak** :) **SBJE parodynya maaf kutunda terus** huwee... Dissa akan mengetiknya kalau ada waktu!

**Cici-san** : **Terima kasih yoo** :) **_Fict_** **kamu juga bagus kok!** Dissa masih setia sama fict itu, tapi kayaknya Dissa mulai ga ngereview ya? Kuusahakan review nanti...

* * *

_As usual_, bagi yang bersedia, **Dissa meminta kritik pengetikannya.** Kritik alur juga boleh, tapi tolong jangan ngusul perubahan alur yang benar-benar jauh. **_Ne? Luv you all, readers!_**

**_Regards from me, Dissa Chavalliana._**

_'Pray, Review, Ambition, Interest, Spirit, and Enjoy. If you're mastering those things, other people may PRAISE you'_


End file.
